Gérard Dessalles
thumb|190px|Gérard Dessalles Gérard Dessalles est un acteur, directeur artistique et écrivain français, pratiquant également le doublage. Biographie Théâtre * 1972 : Marie Samary, mise en scène par Pierre Spivakoff, studio des Champs-Elysées * 1974 : Du théâtre au champ d'honneur et L'Aveu de Sarah Bernhardt, mise en scène par Pierre Spivakoff, studio des Champs-Elysées Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 1965 : Gaspard des montagnes de Jean-Pierre Decourt : le gamin * 1966 : L'Attentat de Jean-François Davy * 1966 : Ils sont nus de Claude Pierson * 1968 : Faut pas prendre les enfants du bon Dieu pour des canards sauvages de Michel Audiard : un homme de main de M. Fred (non crédité) * 1972 : Far from Dallas * 1973 : Le Dingue de Daniel Daert * 1975 : Adieu poulet de Pierre Granier-Deferre : un inspecteur * 1978 : Le Dossier 51 de Michel Deville * 1980 : Engrenage de Ghislain Vidal * 1980 : Le Voyage en douce : Voice * 1981 : La Gueule du loup de Michel Léviant : un inspecteur * 1988 : La Queue de la comète * 1988 : Envoyez les violons : Jacques Verdier * 1992 : 588, rue Paradis d'Henri Verneuil * 2004 : Une vie en l'air d'Emmanuel Malka * 2007 : Les Ballets écarlates * 2009 : Le Village des ombres : Charles Malville * 2018 : L'Apparition de Xavier Giannoli : Stéphane Mornay * 2019 : Vous êtes jeunes, vous êtes beaux : Jacques Courts métrages * 2002 : Une petite fée * 2002 : Le P’tit Pardon * 2002 : La Famille selon Mathieu * 2005 : Au bar des amis * 2008 : Le Voyage * 2012 : Entretien avec un zombie Télévision * 1968 : Les Diables au village : Claudius * 1977 : Les Enquêtes du commissaire Maigret, épisode Au rendez-vous des Terre-Neuvas * 1992 : Hélène et les Garçons : lui-même (dernier épisode seulement) * 1996 : La Nouvelle Tribu de Roger Vadim (mini-série) * 2003 : Julie Lescaut, épisode Le Voyeur (12.2) : Miren * 2006 : Hé m'sieur ! ou Des yeux pour entendre : M. Beroin * 2010 : Sable noir, épisode Légende de sang : le maire * 2011 : Joséphine, ange gardien, épisode Une prof (13.4): Henri, le professeur de mathématiques Voxographie Note : Les dates inscrites en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Gérard Dessalles a assuré le redoublage ou le doublage tardif. Cinéma Films * Terence Hill dans : ** Trinita voit rouge (1970) : Marco ** On l'appelle Trinita''Premier doublage en 1971 (1970) : Trinita * ''1971''Deuxième doublage effectué en 2003. : ''L'Apprentie sorcière : M. Le Merlu (Bob Holt) * 1971 : Libération : diverses voix * 1972 : Jeremiah Johnson : Jeremiah Johnson (Robert Redford) * 1972 : Maintenant, on l'appelle Plata : Naso (Riccardo Pizzuti) * 1972 : Carnage : Shaughnessy (Howard Platt) * 1974 : Alice n'est plus ici : David (Kris Kristofferson) * 1975 : Le Blanc, le Jaune et le Noir : le major Donovan (Manuel de Blas) * 1976 : King Kong : Jack Prescott (Jeff Bridges) * 1978''Doublage tardif effectué en 1983. : ''Zombie : Peter (Ken Foree) * 1978 : En route vers le sud : le député Towfield (Christopher Lloyd) * 1979 : Mad Max : Jim « Mother » Goose (« le Gorille ») (Steve Bisley) * 1981 : La Main du cauchemar : Brian Ferguson (Bruce McGill) * 1981 : Deux filles au tapis : Joe Greene (Joe Greene) * 1983 : Le Retour de l'inspecteur Harry : Horace King (Albert Popwell) * 1985 : Police fédérale Los Angeles : Rick Masters (Willem Dafoe) * 1986 : La Loi de Murphy : Ed Remake (James Luisi) * 1986 : Les Aventures de Jack Burton dans les griffes du Mandarin : Thunder (Carter Wong) * 1986 : Le flic était presque parfait : Neil Pepper (John Turturro) * 1987 : Extrême Préjudice : le major Paul Hackett (Michael Ironside) * 1989 : Chien de flic : l'inspecteur Michael « Mike » Dooley (James Belushi) * 1990 : Une trop belle cible : Pauling (Fred Ward) * 1991 : Borrower : le capitaine Scarcelli (Larry Pennell) * 1995 : Les Légendes de l'Ouest : Paul Bunyan (Oliver Platt) * 1997 : L.A. Confidential : le procureur Général Ellis Loew (Ron Rifkin) * 2002 : K-19 : Le Piège des profondeurs : l'amiral Bratyeev (John Shrapnel) * 2004 : Benjamin Gates et le trésor des Templiers : Woodruff (Ron Canada) et Powell (Stewart Finlay-McLennan) * 2005 : Burt Munro : Frank (Tim Shadbolt) * 2006 : The Queen : le portraitiste (Earl Cameron) * 2006 : Population 436 : Dr. Harold James Greaver (David Fox) * 2009 : 2012 : le professeur West, scientifique (John Billingsley) * 2011 : La Dame de fer : l'amiral Leach (Nicholas Jones) * 2011 : Drive : Shannon (Bryan Cranston) * 2011 : Transformers 3 : La Face cachée de la Lune : Roadbuster (Ron Bottitta) * 2011 : My Week with Marilyn : Richard Wattis (Richard Clifford) * 2012 : God Bless America : pédophile mangeant un pancake (Tony V.) et ancien combattant dans le film du cinéma ( ? ) * 2013 : Upside Down : Albert (Blu Mankuma) * 2013 : G.I. Joe : Conspiration : chef d'État-Major des armées (Afemo Omilami) * 2014 : Dracula Untold : Général Omer (Joseph Long) * 2015 : Top Five : Carl Allen (Ben Vereen) * 2016 : The Nice Guys : l'homme de main âgé (Keith David) Films d'animation * 1975''Deuxième doublage. : ''Le Petit Cheval bossu : le narrateur * 2002 : Le Royaume des chats : Toto * 2003 : La Famille Delajungle le film : Jomo, le gorille * 2003 : Les Énigmes de l'Atlantide : Edgar Volgud * 2008 : Igor : James Lipton Télévision Téléfilms * Richard Marcus dans : ** Le Caméléon : Caméléon contre caméléon (2001) : M. Raines ** Le Caméléon : L'Antre du Diable (2001) : M.|Raines * 1973 : Au seuil de la psychose : Tom Kovack (Leonard Nimoy) * 1992 : La Loi du désert : Tom Burton (Rutger Hauer) * 2000 : Nuremberg : Rudolph Hess (Roc LaFortune) * 2009 : La Dernière Évasion : le général Jonathan Krantz (Leon Russom) * 2010 : Le Tumulte des sentiments : Sean Bassett (Ian McElhinney) * 2011 : La Tentation d'aimer : Raimund (Michael Brandner) * 2012 : Au cœur de la famille : Winchester (Ron Canada) * 2013 : Rendez-moi ma fille : Dr. White (John Rubinstein) Séries télévisées * John Rubinstein dans : ** Hawthorne: infirmière en chef (2009) : Dr. Henry Lee (saison 1 épisode 8) ** Desperate Housewives (2009-2012) : Principal Hobson ** Super Hero Family (2011) : Dr. Klein ** Perception (2014-2015) : Agent Jack Crawford * Thom Barry dans : ** Cold Case : Affaires classées (2003-2010) : Will Jeffries ** Dr. House (2012) : Dr. Sykes (saison 8, épisode 1) ** Blue Bloods (2013) : ADA Saul Ward (saison 3, épisode 12) * Leon Russom dans : ** Prison Break (2006-2009) : Général Jonathan Krantz ** Bones (2007) : L'archevêque Stephen Wallace (saison 3, épisode 8) * Ron Canada dans : ** The Shield (2003-2004) : Tom Bankston ** A la Maison Blanche (2003-2006) : Le Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat Theodore Barrow (2e voix) * James Handy dans : ** Le Caméléon (1996) : Steve Hanlon (saison 1 épisode 4) ** À la Maison-Blanche (2000-2001) : le représentant de Pennsylvanie Joseph Bruno (2e voix) (saison 3, épisode 10) * 1976 : Moi Claude empereur : Hérode Agrippa (James Faulkner) (épisode 4) * 1978 : La Préférée : Roberto Steen (Rubens de Falco) * 1979 : Le Muppet Show : Sylvester Stallone (Sylvester Stallone) (saison 3, épisode 20) * 1981-1990 : Falcon Crest : Dr. Otto Foster (Thomas Callaway) (1re voix) / Gustav Riebmann (Paul Freeman) (1re} voix) * 1983-1991 : Le Voyageur : l'auto-stoppeur (Page Fletcher) * 1986-1987 : Dallas : B. D. Calhoun (Hunter von Leer) * 1986-1987 : Dynastie : Ben Carrington (Christopher Cazenove) * 1987 : Amour, Gloire et Beauté : David Reed (Stephen Shortridge) * 1990-1991 / 2017 : Twin Peaks : Adjoint Tommy « Hawk » Hill (Michael Horse) (saison 1 et saison 3) * 1991-1998 : Tarzan : Tarzan (Wolf Larson) * 1993-1994 : Melrose Place : Palmer Woodward (Wayne Tippit) * 1994 : Le Fléau : le général Starkey (Ed Harris) * 1993-1998 : X-Files : Martin Luther King (Martin Luther King) (saison 4, épisode 7) / Dr. Heitz Werber (2e voix) (saison 5, épisodes 13 et 14) * 1996-2000 : Le Caméléon : M. Raines (Richard Marcus) / le général de la US Air Force (William Wellman Jr.) (saison 1, épisode 3) / Dr. Walter Garber (David Spielberg) (saison 1, épisode 7) / Ian Tottenham (Jack Heller) (saison 2, épisode 9) * 1997 : Buffy contre les vampires : Bob, le chef de la police (Brian Reddy) (1re voix) (saison 2, épisode 3) / Philip Henry (Stuart McLean) (saison 2, épisode 8) / le gardien de la morgue (Tony Sears) (saison 2, épisode 8) * 2001 : À la Maison-Blanche : Jonathan (Steven J. Levy) (saison 3, épisode 5) * 2001 : 24 heures chrono : narrateur * 2004-2005 : The L Word : Franklin Philips (Michael Tomlinson) * 2004-2005 : Boston Justice : le juge Harry Hingham (H. Richard Greene) / Walter Mack (Willie C. Carpenter) (saison 1 épisode 7) * 2004 : Alias : le sénateur George Reed (Raymond J. Barry) / le « troisième homme » (Leland Crooke) (saison 5 épisode 12) * 2004 : Miss Marple : Dr. David Quimper (Griff Rhys Jones) (saison 2 épisode 2) * 2005 : Into the West : le général William T. Sherman (Joshua Bryant) (saison 1 épisode 4) * 2006 : Deadwood : Jack Langrishe (Brian Cox) * 2007-2012 : Burn Notice : Bruce Gellman (Steve DuMouchel) (saison 6 épisode 2) * 2008 : New York Unité Spéciale : Michael Rowan (Ross Bickell) (saison 10 épisode 15) * 2010 : Damages : Dr. Karl Brandt (Larry Keith) * 2010 : Sherlock : Kenny Prince (John Sessions) (saison 1 épisode 3) * 2011 : Castle : Christian Dahl (Brett Cullen) (saison 3 épisode 12) * 2014 : Madam Secretary : le général Mitch Sarno (Chuck Cooper) (saison 1 épisode 19) * 2015 : True Detective : le détective Teague Dixon (W. Earl Brown) * 2015 : Gotham : Paul Cicero (Mark Margolis) Séries d'animation * 1981 : Arok le barbare : Arok (2e voix) * 1982-1984 : L'Académie des ninjas : Professeur Gato * 1983-1984 : Embrasse-moi Lucile : Sheler * 1988 : RoboCop : Le narrateur * 1988-1989 : COPS : Donny « Hardtop » * 1989 : Ranma ½ : Aristide (1re voix) * 1989-1991 : Sally la petite sorcière : Le père de Sally * 1990-1993 : Widget : Widget * 1992 : Où est Charlie ? : le narrateur * 1992-1993 : Conan l'Aventurier : Conan, Chan (le grand-père de Conan) * 1993 : Sailor Moon : l'homme masqué (Bourdu) (saison 2 épisode 47) * 2001-2006 : La Ligue des justiciers : Mirror Master / Persuader / Gentleman Ghost Jeux vidéo * 1998 : Jade Cocoon : Koris, le maître des cocons bleus / narrateur * 1999 : The Nomad Soul : Meshka'n, Namtar, Yob, mécagardes, voix des publicités Chokovat/prothèses Khonsu, voix additionnelles * 2000 : American McGee's Alice : le gnome aveugle * 2000 : Galerians : voix additionnelles * 2001 : Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds : Gouverneur de Reytha * 2002 : Medal of Honor : Débarquement allié : capitaine Ramsey * 2002 : Age of Mythology : Ajax, Kamos et voix diverses * 2002 : Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain : Magnus et voix additionnelles * 2002 : Mafia : diverses voix * 2002 : Medal of Honor : En première ligne : narrateur * 2002 : The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind : hommes Argoniens * 2003 : Command and Conquer: Generals : Faction Chinoise (Char Empereur) * 2003 : SpellForce: The Order of Dawn : Darius Servil, voix additionnelles * 2003 : Sly Raccoon : Panda King * 2003 : Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic : Gadon Thek * 2003 : Tron 2.0 : Jeu_C * 2003 : Age of Mythology: The Titans : Ajax et voix diverses * 2004 : Fable : Diverses voix * 2004 : Far Cry : colonel Richard Crowe * 2004 : SpellForce: The Breath of Winter : Darius Servil * 2004 : SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix : Darius Servil * 2005 : Call of Duty 2 : le général Brejnev * 2005 : Star Wars: Battlefront 2 : opérateur de la République * 2005 : Sly 3 : Panda King * 2005 : Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * 2006 : Gothic 3 : Xardas, le nécromancien * 2006 : Paraworld : le mentor * 2006 : Le Parrain : Don Barzini (première scène uniquement), Jimmy Denunzio, Don Cuneo * 2006 : Guild Wars Nightfall : Zhed Pattesombre, Maître des Soupirs, Goren * 2007 : Assassin's Creed : soldats et archers croisés * 2007 : Bioshock : Sullivan et des chrosômes * 2007 : Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare : sergent Griggs * 2007 : Crysis : voix masculine de la nanocombinaison * 2007 : Spider-Man 3 : Mr Chen * 2007 : The Witcher : le Révérend * 2008 : Call of Duty: World at War : Dr. Edward Richtofen * 2008 : Prince of Persia : Ahirman (voix masculine) * 2010 : Call of Duty: Black Ops : Dr.Steiner / Dr.Edward Richtofen * 2010 : Assassin's Creed II * 2011 : Professeur Layton et l'Appel du Spectre : commissaire Jakes * 2012 : Call of Duty: Black Ops II : Edward Richtofen, Stanley Ferguson, Brutus * 2012 : Hitman: Absolution : Dennis Strickland, le juge du tribunal d'Hope * 2013 : Lego Marvel Super Heroes : la Chose, le Professeur X * 2014 : Professeur Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney : le juge de Labyrinthia * 2015 : Call of Duty: Black Ops III : Edward Richtofen * 2017 : The Legend of Zelda : Breath of the Wild : Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule * 2018 : Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII : Edward Richtofen Direction artistique ; Séries télévisées * 2011 : The Promise: Le Serment * depuis 2011 : Shameless ; Série d'animation * 2016-2018 : Voltron, le défenseur légendaire ; Jeu vidéo * 2003 : Les Looney Tunes passent à l'action Voix off Documentaire * 2009 : Sur les traces de Sindbad le marin''Diffusé sur ARTE le 20 janvier 2013. : le narrateur Bibliographie * ''Les Tritons Périphérique-Nord, TheBookEdition.com, 2014 (auto-édition)Les Tritons Périphérique-Nord sur The BookEdition.com * Les Murènes rouges, TheBookEdition.com, 2014 * Jungle Noire-Île de Fer, TheBookEdition.com, 2014 * Le Labyrinthe vertical, TheBookEdition.com, 2014 * Abyssal Vertige, TheBookEdition.com * Spacial Vertige, TheBookEdition.com * Aiguillages malveillants, TheBookEdition.com * Des essaims de drones, TheBookEdition.com Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Filmographie et petite voxographie de Gérard Dessalles sur IMDb * Voxographie partielle de Gérard Dessalles sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie partielle de Gérard Dessales sur VoxingPro * Voxographie et direction artistique sélectives de Gérard Dessalles (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie et direction artistique sélectives de Gérard Dessalles (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Voxographie et direction artistique sélectives de Gérard Dessalles (animation) sur Anime News Network Vidéos thumb|left|200px|Compilation de Gérard Dessalles Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Directeur artistique français Catégorie:Auteur français Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue Catégorie:Incomplet